Go On and Kiss the Girl
by jessthefall
Summary: Eric knows he's just met this girl, he doesn't even know her name, and yet her beauty hits him hard, and all he can think about is kissing her.


Music flowed through the air, it was like magic.

Her hair flowed down her back, it was a dark shade of red, Eric was sure there was no other like her. Her eyes were big and curious, almost like a child. They wondered around when they weren't looking down shyly. Her huge blue eyes made Eric want to protect her, they were so innocent. Her soft skin made him want to reach out and caress her cheek..

Eric had his head resting on his hand, staring at the young girl in front of him. He didn't know women like this really existed. She was perfect, but there was one thing that was bothering him, just one thing pulling him away from her.

The voice he heard at the beach, it was like an angels. He knew from the second he heard it, that whomever the voice belonged to, _that _was who _he _belonged to. It was a crazy thought, he'd admit it, but Eric was nothing if not someone who trusted his heart.

Though right now, his heart was telling him that the girl in front of him was something special.

_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her..._

Eric raised his head from his hand, and sat up straighter. There really was something about her. She was a beauty, no one could deny that, but ...She made Eric feel warm, her innocent eyes made him want to know everything about her, and even if she didn't speak, her eyes did.

The big pools of blue, which were her eyes, made Eric want to loose himself in them. He loved the ocean, but even the sea was no match for deep blue eyes like hers. He finally understood what people meant when they said, "The eyes are the window to the soul." Eric felt as if he was looking into her soul, and he was completely mesmerized.

He had to stop staring, he thought to himself. So he let his eyes slip down and away from her eyes.

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try and kiss the girl.._

The voices seemed to come from behind him, but when he turned around, there was nothing.

"D-did you hear something?" he asked.

The girl in front of him shrugged, her eyes widening with the same innocence as always, and her lips formed a smile.

Oh god, those lips. They were so full and red... He had to look away. Eric gripped the boat paddles tighter and turned to look out at the lagoon. The blue water here couldn't compare to her eyes...

_Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do..._

Eric looked down and his hands and decided a quick glance couldn't hurt. When he saw her, she was playing with her hair, fidgeting with it in her slender fingers. Her lips were pressed together, and she seemed to be bored already. Or maybe she was sad.

When the girl looked up at him, their eyes met.

It was, again, like magic.

His breath was taken away, and he began to smile when her lips turned upward. The sadness, or boredom was instantly wiped off her face when she saw him. Eric couldn't lie, he was attracted to this girl. He hadn't realized he had been leaning in closer to her until he saw her closing her eyes, shutting away her beautiful eyes. As if he was snapped back to reality, he tried to conceal his action by backing up abruptly and pretending that he only leaned forward to row the paddles. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her, but her lips looked so welcoming.. How was he going to kiss her? He barely knew her, it didn't seem right.

The girl seemed to sigh in exasperation, and she looked down again, looking sad.

Eric felt something that resembled guilt, only there was nothing to feel guilty about right? He just didn't want to see this girl sad, he wanted to see her happy and smiling like she was just a few seconds ago. A pretty girl like her had to show off her beauty with smiles, he decided.

"You know I feel really bad about not knowing your name," he said, offering her a smile. She looked up at him, and he was glad to see her sadness was gone. She waited for him to say something else, Eric couldn't help but notice her full lips were pulled up at the corners in a polite smile. He chuckled to himself, "Maybe I can guess it."

Eric leaned back with his elbows on the boat, and one hand on his chin as he thought about it. He didn't know many girls, so he couldn't think of any girl names. "Is it uh..." he thought deeply, trying to remember any names. "Mildred," he offered, flashing her a wide smile.

Her reaction made him chuckle some more. She was adorable, she squinted her eyes and scrunched up her tiny button nose while shaking her head.

"Okay, no," he laughed. It was obvious what she thought about the name, Eric agreed, a pretty girl had to come with a pretty name. "How about Diana?" she shook her head. "Rachel?" again the girl shook her head.

Boy this was going to be harder than he thought.

_Ariel, her name is Ariel..._

"Ariel?" Eric asked, looking behind him. He was sure he was hearing _something._

From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl nodding her head, smiling widely.

"Ariel?" he repeated. She nodded and took his hand, making him turn back to him. He leaned in closer to her again, "Ariel," he tested it out. It was a name he'd never heard of, unique, like her. "That's kind of pretty," he said, looking at her. She was beyond pretty, she was gorgeous. "Okay," he let out a breath, "Ariel." Her hand was so warm and small in his, he decided to hold it with both hands. His heart tightened, he wanted to pull her close to him and-

Did he want to kiss her?

_Go on and kiss the girl_...

The music seemed to be louder now, but all he could see was the beauty radiating off of the girl sitting across from him.

She was staring right back at him, her eyes searching his. Her dark lashes weighed down her eyes, and she pulled her hands away, and knotted them together. She seemed to be waiting for something, but Eric didn't know what. All he knew was that he was dying to see how those lips felt against his.

Again he leaned in and this time he was going to do through with it.

He was going to kiss Ariel because that was what his heart was begging him to do.

Eric leaned in closer and let his eyes close.

His lips tingled and anticipated the feeling of hers pressed against his lips, but it never came. Instead the boat rocked under all the movement and it completely flipped over.

Eric chuckled, that was definitely something he didn't expect. "Whoa, I got you," he said, wrapping his arm around Ariels waist. The blue dress the servants had dressed her in, was completely soaked, he pulled her out of the water quickly and shook his head.

She was frowning for a second, but it was gone when she met his face.

Erics hair was dripping with water, and his white shirt was drenched with water. He laughed, and tried to squeeze some of the water out.

Ariel pushed her hair back, and raised her arms apart. She was smiling now too, looking amused but a sparkle of sadness was obvious in her eyes.

"We better hurry home and get you cleaned up," Eric said. He didn't want her getting sick because of the little accident, so he took her hand and led her away, dreaming about how things _could _have ended.

**So there you go, I don't really remember the movie, so I'm making this a one-shot.**

** I was just listening to the song Lesson Number One (from Mulan) and one song led to another, until it came to The Little Mermaid, and I was just so awed by the song, I had to write about it. **

** Anyways, I hope you liked it, not very original, I know, but it would be very awesome of you if you take some time to review. **

** Thanks for reading c:**


End file.
